Female Half of the Species
by Shadow of Arashi
Summary: Ulquiorra meets the new member of the Espada and realizes she may not be your ordinary lady. AU story, contains female!Grimmjow and will be Ulquiorra/Grimmjow. Rating finally went up. The conclusion is finally here!
1. I First Meeting

**Title**: Female Half of the Species – First Meeting  
**Author**: Shadow Arashi  
**Fandom**: Bleach  
**Pairing**: Ulquiorra x Grimmjow  
**Rating**: PG-13 (for now)  
**Word Count**: 865  
**Summary**: Ulquiorra meets the new member of the Espada and realizes she may not be your ordinary lady.  
**Warnings**: First part of a 4 part story. Au story containing female!Grimmjow, some dirty words, romance and lemon to come. The story takes place in the beginning of the Espada.  
**Disclaimer**: Bleach and all its characters belong to Tite Kubo, this fic is written for entertainment only and I don't make any profit of it.

.

**-----------**

**.  
**

The first time Ulquiorra met Grimmjow was like a punch to his guts.

Never before had he seen anything like her, and he had never been able to forget their first meeting.

He had been away on a mission at the time, so his first encounter with the blue haired menace did not take place in the throne room with the rest of the arrancars on the day of her birth, as it happened for all of them, but actually happened a week later.

Ulquiorra hadn't care much about the latest addition to the Espada back then, busy as he was with his work, and the only way he had known about it was due to Nnoitra's constant talk of how hot the new girl was and how he wanted to fuck that tight ass of her into the ground.

Thus, he hadn't been looking forward to meeting their new member very much, convinced that the woman would be waste of his time.

Until Today.

The pale skinned Espada was walking back to his room in silence when he heard yelling coming from the quarters next to his own. While Ulquiorra would have normally ignored it as he did everything else, he was too exhausted at the moment to tolerate the disturbance.

The Cuatro stopped in his tracks, thinking quickly through his options, and finally let his footsteps take him toward the source of the commotion. His eyebrows rose imperceptibly when he saw the number 6 painted on the door leading to the source of his annoyance.

Wryly, he realised that he was probably about to meet the new Espada, something he was not looking forward after all the rumours he had heard. And judging from the sounds they were not totally unfounded, as the new girl was apparently giving quite a verbal trashing to someone, probably her fraccions.

It did not stop his resolve though, and he pushed the door open quietly before entering the room.

Ulquiorra opened his mouth, ready to speak when he froze in his tracks, his brain catching up with the sight in front of him.

A very wet, very naked woman with short blue hair was standing in the middle of the room and yelling at the five men currently cowering before her, apparently blissfully unaware or uncaring of her state of undress. She was holding onto a white bath towel but rather than wrapping the fabric around her body, she was waving the fluffy material around in the face of the arrancars Ulquiorra believed were her fraccions.

Her back was facing Ulquiorra but it was more than enough for the Cuatro to finally understand Nnoitra's comments about her. She really did have a nice figure, he thought distractedly as his eyes trailed almost unconsciously over her form, with long legs and a very shapely rear leading to slender hips and higher to the gothic six tattooed into her back.

He could see even from here the power and strength in her lithe body, hidden under the lightly tanned skin wrapped around tight muscles, and felt an unusual warmth pool in the centre of his stomach.

The girl finally stopped screaming and shook her head, before she seemed to freeze in place. A second later her head snapped up as she looked over her shoulder, and Ulquiorra found himself on the receiving hand of the glare of two electric blue orbs that matched her unruly blue hair perfectly.

"Who the fuck are ya' and wha'the hell do ya' want?"

She snapped at him, pulling Ulquiorra from his thoughts.

"I was merely seeking to put a stop to the commotion disturbing the sleeping quarters of the Espada."

The Cuatro stated calmly, not letting any of his thoughts transpire on his face. He noted that the girl still didn't try to cover herself, apparently unbothered by the gaze of the other man on her naked chest, which Ulquiorra found himself hard pressed to look away from, to his own surprise.

"Yeah whatever… I'm done with those idiots anyway. Now get the fuck outta here!"

"Grimmjow-sama!"

One of the fraccions, a tall blond with long hair, gasped in shock at the vulgar reply. Ulquiorra allowed himself a slight lift of his eyebrow, and turned around.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Sexta. Make sure it doesn't happen again."

He walked out of the room then, distantly hearing Grimmjow - _so that was her name_ - curse and the frantic voice of her blond fraccion trying to tell her that really she shouldn't pick fights with Ulquiorra-sama, and didn't she know he was the Cuatro Espada?

Ulquiorra blocked the noises out of his mind, though the vision of perfectly shaped, voluptuous breasts stayed branded into his mind's eyes in spite of his best efforts to ignore it.

"What a shame," he murmured to himself "to have such a rude personality with that kind of body."

A crying shame indeed, she would probably be letting Nnoitra have his way with her by the end of the week.

Ulquiorra forced the thought out his mind and stepped into his room, closing the door behind him with a soft click.

It was none of his concern anyway.


	2. II Expectations

**Title**: Female Half of the Species - Expectations  
**Author**: Shadow Arashi  
**Fandom**: Bleach  
**Pairing**: Ulquiorra x Grimmjow  
**Rating**: PG-13 (for now)  
**Word Count**: 1140  
**Summary**: Ulquiorra discovers another side of Grimmjow and his obsession with the Sexta Espada finally kicks in.  
**Warnings**: Second part of a 4 part story. AU story containing female!Grimmjow, some dirty words, romance and lemon to come. The story takes place in the beginning of the Espada.  
**Disclaimer**: Bleach and all its characters belong to Tite Kubo, this fic is written for entertainment only and I dont make any profit of it.

.

**-----------**

**.  
**

Against all of Ulquiorra's expectations, Grimmjow did not sleep with Nnoitra.

Not for lack of trying on the part of the fifth Espada, mind you. The man kept coming onto the proud arrancar, but the Sexta always rejected him with not so hidden disgust and irritation. It drove the fifth crazy but no matter what he did; Grimmjow always brushed him off like some kind of unwanted pest.

For some unknown reasons, it never failed to make Ulquiorra's heart skip a beat, though he couldn't figure out why.

Grimmjow was truly unlike anyone he had ever met, man or woman, human or arrancar. She was loud and dominating, always ready for a fight and demanding respect from all. She couldn't stand being looked down upon and frequently picked fights with Ulquiorra, claiming that the Cuatro was afraid of her whenever he refused to indulge her.

She was his polar opposite and Ulquiorra truly didn't know what it was about her that always had his eyes coming back to her.

She wasn't exactly beautiful the way Hallibel was without her mask; her features were too sharp for that and her hollow mask only emphasis the harsh quality of her face. She more often than not lacked any finesse usually associated with the female half of the species, instead seemingly to care very little for her appearance, and demonstrating certain habits that would not have looked out of place in some of her male colleagues. She couldn't be bothered to tame down her hair, zip her jacket properly (to the delight of Nnoitra and various male arrancars) or talk without swearing at least once.

And yet she had a certain beauty about her, an odd attractiveness that made everyone who ever laid their eyes on her take a double take.

Thus, Ulquiorra had discovered that her face actually _was_ pretty when it wasn't twisted into a frown. The markings around her eyes were seductive and softened her features while highlighting her eyes. And for all Grimmjow's rudeness, she also had the innate grace of a feline; something Ulquiorra suspected to be linked to her released form.

And moreover, to Ulquiorra's quiet amazement, she had the utter respect of her fraccions, something that was not easy to win despite the appearances.

It was easy for an Espada to frighten their fraccions into submission, or to otherwise bribe them or use them as tools. However, Grimmjow had managed to secure for herself the trust and loyalty of her fraccions without anything but her own charisma. They followed her because they wanted to and not because they wanted to gain something from it, a rarity in Las Noches.

For Ulquiorra, Grimmjow was just one big puzzle that he couldn't make sense of. He couldn't figure out why the Sexta had such an edge over her fraccions, or why he was growing so interested in the lower ranked Espada either.

However, his real obsession with the Sexta didn't start until he was given a glimpse of another side of the wild feline.

He had been going to the training room to practice after reporting to Aizen-sama as he usually did when he heard familiar yells coming from the room.

Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed, inwardly feeling himself growing just a tiny bit exasperated.

Grimmjow was once again creating a commotion, from the look of it. And the task to get the angry panther under control was going to fall upon him.

The Cuatro felt oddly reminded of the first time he had met the Sexta, and shook his head lightly to rid himself of the thought. He then entered the training area, ready to put the feline back into her place.

Only to be left stunned at the spectacle once again.

Grimmjow still had her back toward the Cuatro but she wasn't yelling at her fraccions this time. No, this time she was standing protectively in front of the smallest of her followers - _a snarky little thing named D Roy if he remembered correctly_ - who looked to be wounded, and literally hissing like an angry cat at Nnoitra who was looking smugly at the girl.

"Who said you could raise a hand on _my_ fraccions, Nnoitra?!"

The fifth Espada grinned at her and licked his lips, his eyes never leaving the slender form of the Sexta.

"What's wrong Grimm-chan? I'm just having fun with them, that's all."

Grimmjow's eyes seemed to spit flames, her lips curling into a snarl and baring her sharp fang like teeth.

"Then why the fuck is D Roy bleeding? I don't know what you were tryin' to pull Nnoitra, but if you ever so much as look at them the wrong way again, I'll kick your sorry ass myself!"

"Oh really? And what can a pretty little thing like you do to me? _Sex_ta-chan."

Nnoitra's grin widened before he disappeared in a burst of sonido, only to materialise just in front of Grimmjow. His hands flashed forward and grabbed the surprised Espada, pulling her against his chest and locking his arms around her waist. He bent his body over the smaller arrancar, obviously getting ready to try and steal a kiss from the struggling blue haired woman.

Ulquiorra felt his insides tightened at the sight and nearly gave away his presence when he saw Grimmjow kick Nnoitra right in the balls with a growl of pure fury.

Nnoitra let out an undignified squeal and fell on his knees, his face matching the color of his uniform.

Grimmjow turned away from the prone figure with a hiss, and immediately went back to her fraccions' side.

For the next five minutes she fuzzed over her wounded fraccion, calling him an idiot for not standing up for himself and several others very unflattering names. To anyone else, she would have looked abusive and down right mean to her wounded follower, but Ulquiorra (who was used to hiding his emotions and read the emotions of others) could clearly see her concern.

She truly _cared_ for her followers, he realised with something like amazement.

And her fraccions knew it, as D Roy never once looked hurt or scared of his Espada, merely nodding to her words and quickly getting to his feet and complaining about the fifth being a dirty cheater.

Grimmjow merely snorted and kick her fraccion in the back of the head before walking away. She never once looked back to see if her fraccions were following her, but Ulquiorra's trained eyes could see the concentration in her face as she discreetly monitored her fraccion's physical condition by reading his reiatsu.

The Cuatro stayed motionless by the door for a long while after their departure, mulling over what he had just saw.

There was definitely more to Grimmjow than meet the eye.

Unknowingly to Ulquiorra, it was the true beginning of his obsession with the Sexta Espada.


	3. III Bonding

**Title**: Female Half of the Species - Bonding  
**Author**: Shadow Arashi  
**Fandom**: Bleach  
**Pairing**: Ulquiorra x Grimmjow  
**Rating**: NC-17 (Finally! the lemon is here!)  
**Word Count**: 2133  
**Summary**: In which Ulquiorra decides to finally stake his claim.  
**Warnings**: Third part of a 4 part story, only the conclusion left to go with this little tale! AU story containing female!Grimmjow, some dirty words, romance and lemon for this chapter. The story takes place in the beginning of the Espada. I also want to apologise, as I realise I'm no good when it comes to fighting scenes...  
**Disclaimer**: Bleach and all its characters belong to Tite Kubo, this fic is written for entertainment only and I dont make any profit of it.

.

**-----------**

**.  
**

It took Ulquiorra three months to measure the full extend of his obsession with the Sexta, and another one to figure out how to deal with the unexpected situation.

He had finally accepted that he wanted the proud arrancar as his mate; there was no denying now that the throb in his chest whenever Nnoitra had tried to get close to Grimmjow was jealousy.

Ulquiorra was a rational being however, thus he logically concluded that to put an end to the source of his distraction, he had to claim Grimmjow as his own. But the Sexta had never seemed interested in him outside of trying to goad him into a fight. Thus, the Cuatro was left with no choice but to resort to a more… primitive method to get Grimmjow's attention.

Since she was hell bent on fighting him, Ulquiorra would indulge her. Except that the stake would be for her to become his mate.

It was truly a caveman method, used by the less… civilised hollows to claim a mate, but Ulquiorra had come to term with the fact that Grimmjow wouldn't agree to his demand unless he took control and proved he was worthy of being her mate.

With his decision finally taken, all Ulquiorra had to do was wait until the next time Grimmjow challenged him.

.

**------**

"Oi, Ulquiorra! What were ya' looking at?! You wanna fight me?"

As expected, it didn't take much for Grimmjow to pick a fight with him. All he had to do was look at her insistently enough in the meeting, and not look away when she noticed him. What he had counted on happened, as she immediately went after him once the meeting was over.

"As a matter of fact, Grimmjow, I do wish to fight you."

Yammy and Nnoitra, who were leaving the room just behind them, fell silent and turned around to stare at Ulquiorra in shock, the surprise on their face reflecting Grimmjow's own astonishment.

It was obvious that she hadn't really believed Ulquiorra would accept her request, not that she could be blamed for it with their past history.

"You serious?"

She finally asked, her trademark grin already tugging at her lips once again.

"Yes. But I have a condition."

Ulquiorra stated calmly as usual, and was inwardly amused when Grimmjow's expression turned into a near pout.

"What is it?"

She demanded, crossing her arms under her chest.

"If I win, I want you to be my mate."

Grimmjow's mouth fell open as Nnoitra's cry of shock and outrage echoed in the background. Ulquiorra paid no mind to it.

"You… want me… to be your mate!?"

"Yes."

The blue haired arrancar fixed Ulquiorra as if she was noticing him for the first time, a glint in her eyes that the Cuatro had never saw before in the feline hollow.

Grimmjow stayed silent for a few minutes, before she uncrossed her arms and gave a sharp nod.

"Fine, it's a deal."

Ulquiorra's heart jumped, and the dark beast nestled deep inside him let out a roar of pleasure. Soon, it would claim its mate.

As if sensing his thoughts, Grimmjow smirked darkly at him, the glint in her eyes flashing brighter and stronger.

"I hope yer aware I'm gonna make you work for it, Ulquiorra"

"That I am, Sexta. Lead the way."

Without another word she turned away, not looking behind to check if Ulquiorra was following her.

They walked together in silence, and a few minutes later they were standing in the training room, facing each others.

Grimmjow immediately took out her zanpakuto, clearly indicating that she was going to fight seriously from the start. Ulquiorra imitated her, the two hollows staring down at each others.

Then they sprung forward and their swords met in a shower of sparkles.

The two arrancars pressed their blade together, zanpakuto grinding against zanpakuto, until Grimmjow slide her sword to the side in a wide arc and suddenly slashed forward. She made a clean cut into Ulquiorra's clothes but his hierro skin remained untouched.

Ulquiorra sonido-ed just behind her, and brought his sword down. Grimmjow felt it coming and easily dodged the hit, striking back with the cero she had been stealthily concentrating in her hand. She threw the cero at his head, and watched as the attack was also cleanly deflected.

They keep exchanging and dodging blows for a few minutes, until Grimmjow jumped backward a few steps and twisted the blade of her zanpakuto toward her, resting a hand lightly onto the blade.

"Let's go to the next level, Ulquiorra! We ain't getting anywhere like this!" She yelled, eyes flashing in excitement.

The Cuatro saw the blue energy concentrating on the zanpakuto, and narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, let's."

"Grind, _Pantera_!"

"Bind, _Murcielago_."

The training room shook with the dual release of their true form, the very air seemingly trembling and distorting before the two adversaries jumped at each others again.

Things were completely different this time, as both refused to back down or show the slightest hint of weakening.

Blows meant to incapacitate slowly turned more serious, until Grimmjow's lightning quick movements and agility were not enough to deter Ulquiorra, and soon the Sexta found herself on the defensive in spite of all her efforts. Not even her best attack, _Desgarron_, seemed to be able to take the Cuatro down.

Ulquiorra saw the change of pace and kept pushing, taking advantage of his wings to gain a longer range of action. Finally, he saw an opening and dashed forward under Grimmjow's defence.

He deflected the explosive darts coming his way with the help of his wings and, using sonido, materialised behind the panther before knocking her down onto the floor with his own body weight. He then quickly brought his spear-like zanpakuto down, and struck the ground inches away from Grimmjow's flushed face.

Ulquiorra felt her freeze under him, almost looking dazed. She stayed motionless for a few instants, adorable cat ears flicking twice, before she slowly allowed her body to grow limp beneath him.

Her released form dissipated into bright blue light then, the white armor plates resorting back to her uniform, and finally, she _looked_ at him.

And Ulquiorra felt himself stiffen in place.

Her eyes… were looking at him in a whole new light. He could see respect, something she didn't seem to have for him before, and something else that he couldn't quite identify.

Grimmjow took a deep breath, and raised a hand to touch his cheek.

"You won." She breathed lowly, and Ulquiorra's wings quivered from sheer ecstasy.

"By law you are now my mate, Grimmjow. Mate forever, mine to protect and care for as I please."

He let the ancient words slip naturally from his lips, sealing the bound about to take place, and kissed the one he fought so hard to win.

When Grimmjow responded in kind, accepting and returning the kiss with equal fervour, his inner beast threatened to overwhelm him with the rush of pure sensation that crashed on him.

He couldn't get enough of her, of her taste, and the kiss quickly progressed into heated caresses, hands groping at various body parts as a century old, imperious desire dictated the steps of the new dance they were about to perform.

Ulquiorra knew without checking that their reiatsu were blending with each others, tangling in premise of their final joining in a very recognizable fashion. No one would dare interrupt this sacred moment, and thus he wasn't concerned with someone walking in on them.

With a snap of his fingers, Grimmjow's jacket fell open; freeing her ample breasts to her lover's eyes and Ulquiorra immediately took one pink nipple in his mouth. Grimmjow let out a soft exclamation, before a low purr seemed to rumble deep into her chest.

She grabbed Ulquiorra's head to get the pale skinned arrancar to give more of the delicious touches, tangling her hands in the silky black hair as he suckled on the supple flesh. She was amazed when she felt Ulquiorra's own purring sound, as the Cuatro was not usually one to let himself go to such animalistic demonstrations.

A shiver ran through her body as she realised that Ulquiorra's façade was breaking, and it was all because of _her_.

The Cuatro did not lose time in getting them rid of the rest of their clothes, though he never let go of Grimmjow's body very long, fondling her ample bosom every chances he got and laying down kisses on every inches of skin he uncovered.

Grimmjow's own touch on his skin as she dragged her nails down his back only fielded his desire, and he knew with the fire burning inside him that he needed his mate, and he needed her _now_.

The last piece of clothe finally hit the floor and Ulquiorra dived for Grimmjow's neck, and bit down. The Sexta immediately retaliate by doing the same, branding her mate in a way that would leave no confusion as to who he belonged to.

While she was distracted Ulquiorra raised her long legs to wrap around his waist, softly caressing her inner thighs as he wait for her consent to claim her.

The feline arrancar pulled away long enough to give a sharp nod to her mate, and seemingly getting some of her attitude back, sneaked a hand down between their legs to rub against his aching flesh.

Ulquiorra didn't need more encouragement. He immediately gave her tender neck another bite and pressed his aching member inside his mate's heat.

Both arrancars froze, twin moans of pleasure building in the back of their throat.

Grimmjow's nails sunk deep into Ulquiorra's skin when she felt his hard length breaching her entrance and sliding all the way inside her in one smooth thrust, her purring only growing louder in response to the maddening sensation.

The slight pain she felt at the initial penetration went unnoticed and even added to her ecstasy, arrancars being much tougher than humans, though Ulquiorra's sharp nose and eyes didn't miss the small trail of blood running down her legs. The beast inside him howl its pleasure at being the first to claim his mate, as it should be, but he refused to let go of his last restrains yet, lest he hurt the blue haired arrancar.

The feline hollow bucked into her mate's hips then, whining softly when her pleasure filled brain registered that Ulquiorra still hadn't started moving yet.

"So impatient." He murmured, and allowed himself to smile very softly at the heated look on the Sexta's face

"Then move, you big idiot."

The sting was completely taken out of the curse by her wild grin and flushed face, and Ulquiorra finally let his instinct take over fully, commanding that he pleased his lover.

After a few tentative thrusts they quickly found a rhythm, Ulquiorra pinning Grimmjow down and pounded inside her slender form while she clawed at his back and slammed her hips against his.

Their coupling was going to be hard and fast. It was a claiming, a state of ownership so that all would know the Sexta was _his_ and _his_ _alone_. There would be plenty of time to consummate their bond later in a more… appropriate manner.

Ulquiorra's black wings spread to their full extend, falling over them like a warm black curtain and sheltering them from the outside world as Grimmjow clung to him fiercely and rocked into his thrusts with total abandon.

Her legs tightened around his waist as she moved with him, accepting and giving back as much as she got, until she tensed and tightened around him, collapsing in his arms with a shudder and a low purr.

The increased tightness around his length was all the stimulation Ulquiorra needed, and then he was howling and finding his release deep inside Grimmjow. His hips still pounded furiously into her for a few more thrusts, before his whole body went limp and he fell down on top of the shaking arrancar.

They stayed tangled together onto the cool floor, slowly coming back from their high and merely enjoying the presence of the other. Grimmjow was the first to move, slowly untangling herself from the Cuatro and curling up against his chest with a content purr.

"I hope you know what this mean, Ulquiorra."

The soft murmur of her voice in his ear caused him to crack his eyes open, which he hadn't even been aware of closing.

"Hmmm?"

He asked, wings still wrapped loosely around both of their body. Grimmjow's grin was absolutely sinful.

"You're mine too now, and don't get any ideas. I'm totally calling the shots in this relationship."

Ulquiorra merely whacked her on the back of the head and rolled them over so he could bury his head into her chest.


	4. IV Family

**Title**: Female Half of the Species - Family  
**Author**: Shadow Arashi  
**Fandom**: Bleach  
**Pairing**: Ulquiorra x Grimmjow  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Word Count**: 504  
**Summary**: Ulquiorra and Grimmjow discover the joy that comes with being mated, a family.  
**Warnings**: Last part of the series. Au story containing female!Grimmjow, some dirty words, romance and lemon. The story takes place in the beginning of the Espada. And we have now reached the conclusion!  
**Disclaimer**: Bleach and all its characters belong to Tite Kubo, this fic is written for entertainment only and I dont make any profit of it.

.

**-----------**

.

"Oh my, they are beautiful Grimm-chan!! They look just like you, but with Ulqui-chan's eyes!"

"Thanks…"

"Now Gin, give her some space, would you? Grimmjow had a very trying day."

"Awwww Aizen-sama, but I wanted to see the babies!"

"You can see them tomorrow, you stupid albino freak! Now get away from me and my cubs!"

A thoughtfully harassed and tired Sexta hissed at the crowd of arrancars surrounding her bed, where she and her newly born children were resting. Her feline mothering instincts were in full mode and going crazy with all the Espada around her.

The damn idiots had come rushing as soon as they heard the news, but then again she shouldn't have been surprised, not with the way they had followed her pregnancy like it was the most amazing thing to ever happen in Hueco Mundo. After all, pregnant arrancars were not exactly the norm… Thank God Aizen thought it was a great opportunity and not a set-back to his army…

Grimmjow had half a mind to snap at Ulquiorra too, because really it was his fault this ever happened, but the dark look in his eyes as he stared at Szayel made her think better of it. The Cuatro outwardly looked no different than usual, but an intense killing aura seemed to float around him, a silent warning not to get too close to his new family.

Unfortunately, Szayel's scientific mind had made him blind to the signs of danger and the pink haired Espada bent over lightly to get a better look at the two children curled in Grimmjow's arms.

"Well, I can understand Gin-sama's curiosity, you know. Grimmjow is the first arrancar to ever give birth after all."

Szayel said excitedly, and only barely dodged the zanpakuto of an exasperated Ulquiorra. The scientist jumped backward with a scream that was more of a squeal, and clung to Nnoitra with wide eyes.

"That's it, everybody get out. **Now**." Ulquiorra declared, a hand on his zanpakuto as if he was getting ready to release his sword.

Nobody, not even Aizen, dared to protest.

A pissed off, overly protective Grimmjow was one thing, but a pissed off and over protective Ulquiorra? They weren't quite ready to die yet.

It didn't take long after that for the arrancars and the shinigami to leave the room, Szayel giving some last advices for the diet of the new mother, and then the two lovers were finally alone.

Grimmjow felt a vein twitching on her forehead, and took a few deep breaths to calm herself. Then, slowly, she turned to her mate with an unusually serious look on her face.

"Ulquiorra, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I love you and everything, and I'm glad the kittens are here…" she paused, absently petting her children "But if you ever get me pregnant again, I swear I'll fuckin' kill you. My body won't forgive you, and it just ain't worth the nine months of hell I just went through."

Ulquiorra agreed wholeheartedly.


End file.
